


A Brother is Born

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Stranded, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock and Jim have stranded for two weeks on an alien planet with no food for humans, so Spock is desperate to keep Jim alive until the Enterprise returns.





	A Brother is Born

When Spock checked on Jim, Jim struggled to sit upright and smiled weakly. "I can murder a chicken sandwich right now. Remind me never to complain about the food cubes again when we return."

He was shivering, so Spock tucked in Jim's makeshift blanket. They were stranded on Aquarius II for two weeks, but Spock was unable to find anything edible for Jim. Their supplies were running out, and although Spock saved all their food for Jim, it was not enough to sustain him until their rescue came.

The nearest settlement was a five-day journey away if they were in full health, but Spock doubted Jim could survive it in his weakened state.

He stiffened his lips. Jim must survive. The alternative was unthinkable.

However, what else could he try? Hunting, fishing and foraging were fruitless. There were no one else other than Jim and himself.

Then he hit on an idea. Never was he so thankful for his Vulcan biology, which preserve more nutrient and water than its human counterpart.

* * *

 

Spock would hardly admit it to anyone, but for the second time in his life he was happy when the Enterprise rescued them in time. In the doctor’s competent hands, Jim recovered quickly enough to be allowed to be released into his quarters.

"A penny for your thought, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked with a smile over their chess game. He was still underweight, but a healthy glow returned to both his eyes and skin.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Why is It necessary to banter intangible thought with antique Terran currencies?"

Jim laughed, which was what Spock’s words aimed at. "You're a treasure, Mr. Spock."

He pressed his lips tight. "I owe you my life. Without you, I would have died on Aquarius II."

"I am doing my duty," Spock replied, unsettled to discuss Jim's possible demise.

Jim saw right through him as usual. "Of course, your dedication to duty is admirable as always." He tilted his head and gently held Spock's wrist. "Behold the blood of the covenant, which is poured out for us. In human culture, it makes us brothers with a bond forged stronger than by nature."

"I am honoured," Spock finally answered, looking at his captain, his friend, his brother who was truer than Sybok.

Jim's smile lit up the whole quarters. "It's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks: murder; gen prompt bingo: virtue and vice


End file.
